


Her Escape

by RiaMarie



Series: Her Story [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Escape, Gen, Manipulation of a Minor, Obsession, Superheroes, mercenary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaMarie/pseuds/RiaMarie
Summary: A child wants to be a superhero. A mercenary wants an apprentice. How’s a nine year old to know the difference? And how exactly does this involve Dick Grayson? Original ‘Sister’ Fic with a fun twist. First in a series. No warnings/pairings for this story.





	Her Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: First in a Series. Hopefully not your typical “Dick Grayson has a sister fic”. Runs in line with the comics with the only difference being that two children were left orphaned rather than one. There will be flashbacks throughout the series to place Dick’s sister at different events in the DC Universe. This particular story is about the two Graysons and the very separate journey that one of them took in their early years. Due to the circumstances of their childhood, they are very close but have been physically very far apart a good deal of the time. The age difference between the two is roughly 3 years, Dick being the oldest. No pairings, nothing over a T rating. Please review! I love feedback and suggestions.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don’t own anything DC, just playing in the sandbox.
> 
> Beaignu is my awesome beta for this series. Without her my words probably wouldn’t make any sense at all, lol.

Chapter One

The beam of headlights approached quickly on the road ahead. The young girl pushed her legs harder up the sharp incline of the hill in a sprint for her life. She had some distance from her assailant but with this particular man 'some' was never enough. Her race ended with a slide on the damp pavement of the road, her sneakers soaked from the previous drizzle of rain as she made her escape from the wooded area around the hidden compound.

The oncoming car came to a skidding halt just in time to avoid hitting the young girl who suddenly appeared on the hazy twilight horizon. The driver, Stacy Anderson, gasped in surprise before letting out a hard sigh of relief over not slamming into the girl. She watched as this young girl, barely a teenager, made her way to the passenger side door and pulled panickedly at the handle. The old car, although reliable, was a beater without the frivolous extras of automatic windows and locks. Stacy, seeing the fear in this adolescent's eyes and then realizing what a panic she was in, quickly leaned over and flipped up the lock, allowing her access to the interior of the car.

"Drive." The girl demanded urgently before her passenger door had even shut.

Feeling compelled, Stacy did exactly as she was told and hit the gas hard, urging the car to gain speed quickly - she somehow felt they would be safer if/when they reached the Gotham City limits. A flash of movement caught her eye. As she glimpsed in her rear view mirror, she thought she saw a tall figure occupying the spot on the road they had just vacated.

For a moment, all was silent in the car aside from the harsh, rushed breaths of Stacy's new passenger. When the young girl finally caught her breath, she spoke, "I'm sorry for giving you a fright back there. My name's Kayla."

"'A fright' is putting it mildly. That was so reckless! I nearly hit you." Stacy responded. She instantly regretted it, now, guessing that the girl was in some kind of trouble. She twisted her mouth ruefully as she realized that in her 22nd year without children, she already sounded like her mom.

"Yes, but you didn't." Kayla said confidently, almost irritatingly so, given their odd meeting.

"So explain," Stacy pressed for answers. "Who were you running from and where are you headed?"

"Well the man I'm running from is a total nightmare... Took me from a park when I was little and held me captive. He's also an avid hunter so we're gonna have to figure out how to keep you safe from him after you drop me off - he'll want vengeance since you helped me escape. And as for where we're going, it's actually not too far from here on the outskirts of Gotham; 1007 Mountain Drive." Kayla responded without skipping a beat.

Stacy took a moment to catch on. "Wait! What? Now, I'm in danger. This was just supposed to be a regular drive home from work. Just how dangerous is this man?"

"Like mercenary for hire dangerous;" Kayla shrugged, "but look, my foster dad will keep you out of any trouble. He'll know just what to do - he always does."

"I'm sure glad you're confident because I'm about to have a serious panic attack!"

"Well don't do that, you're driving. Do you want me to drive?"

"Of course not Kayla. You're what? 13? If that?"

"Actually I'm 12, but close." Kayla smirked, brushing back her dark brown hair from her face and revealing a healing bruise on her left cheek.

Stacy bit her lip as she realized she had only been thinking of her own safety again. She took a deep breath and tried to consider what this child must've been through. "Look, I'm sorry I freaked out a little. I'm okay and I'll get you safely home. My name is Stacy by the way."

"Was wondering if you were gonna tell me your name or not."

"Here, put in your address," Stacy commented back and handed over her Garmin GPS.

True to Kayla's word it didn't take long to get her home. The two girls didn't speak most of the way, deciding it would be dangerous to get overly friendly if this madman decided to track Stacy down through Kayla - tonight would be their one and only meeting after all.

"It's this drive here." Kayla pointed out.

Stacy gaped… "This is Bruce Wayne's house!"

"Yep, so says the giant freakin' monument on the lawn." Kayla chuckled.

The place looked busy tonight possibly some sort of formal occasion. Fancy cars were lined up back to the outer gate and each occupant checked off the list before being allowed full entry onto the grounds and the party within. Kayla only vaguely remembered such affairs as she was usually deemed too young to attend; or Wayne would have have her simply make an appearance before sending her off to bed. There'd be a lot of 'oohs' and 'awes' and 'how cute is that little dress; but that was really all Kayla could remember.

Stacy sat in the line of cars drumming her fingers against the drivers wheel, nervous as hell that this, of all places, had to be their destination. Bruce freaking Wayne of all people. Then it occurred to her that she should have realized it sooner. This little girl had been on the news 3 years ago as a missing person - all of Gotham looking for her with a high stakes reward being offered by Wayne. The girl was never found… until now. Stacy grew even more nervous - after so long, what if the billionaire thought she had something to do with the disappearance.

Kayla seemed to sense her distress and whispered, "Calm down. You look way too nervous. Everything will be fine."

Stacy nodded but continued to sweat bullets of apprehension until they finally got up to security.

The large man checking off the evening's list eyed the two girls suspiciously - they clearly were not presentable for an event like this and were unlikely invited... not to mention one was a child. Still, the man asked, "Names?"

Stacy choked. Kayla immediately leaned over and advised "I'm Kayla Ann Grayson and this kind woman was nice enough to drive me here. Please advise Alfred Pennyworth I'm home."

This caught the guards attention immediately. He turned slightly and spoke quietly into a radio. Within moments, there was a muffled response and the guard instructed Stacy to follow an alternate path, away from the rest of the traffic that would bring her up to the lower deck of the garage.

She let out a sigh of relief as she cut the engine and set the parking brake. Then they both stepped out of the car. Stacy was in awe at the size of the manor and the number of out-buildings scattered around them.. Kayla just looked relieved to be home as she tugged slightly at her long sleeve shirt and jeans that were a size too small, hoping she at least looked a little presentable.

It was then that a door to the side opened and Kayla's face lit up with a smile and her eyes shone with happiness. For out walked Alfred Pennyworth.

"My stars, I'd know those blue eyes anywhere Miss Grayson." He said joyously and swept her in for a hug, shedding just a couple tears in his wonderment at having her back.

Kayla caved in immediately, letting the tears flow. It had been so long since she had seen the older man who took such wonderful care of her in her younger years. She found herself wishing she had been more grateful for that care.

"Well, let's get you both inside," Alfred stated and ushered them in through the garage and up into the warmly lit kitchen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Having taken in Kayla's disheveled appearance and the nervous state of her 'rescuer', as it seemed, Alfred did his best not to seem intimidating; and attempted to make the girls feel at ease. He looked directly to Kayla first, "Bruce is being notified of your return home as we speak, he should be here shortly." He then looked warmly at both girls, "The kitchen's a bit strapped I'm afraid due to the gala, but is there anything at all I can get either of you?"

"Instant oatmeal?" Kayla piped up almost immediately.

Alfred chuckled, "But of course, your favorite." He winked, "I've always kept a ready supply on hand in the event that you made it back to us. Strawberry or…"

"... Maple and Brown sugar please." Kayla finished for him with a smile.

"And how about you miss…" he paused for the name.

"Stacy Anderson," She mumbled looking around at all the glass cabinets and fine china within, still a bit stunned to be standing in Wayne Manor. "Nothing for me thinks."

"Well how about just some tea then. It's a cool night after all and tea warms the soul." Alfred advised setting out two cups while Kayla's oatmeal heated up in the microwave.

Stacy nodded in acceptance. Maybe some tea would calm her down a bit. She had yet to meet the owner of the house and that had her nerves riled.

Kayla had just started in on her oatmeal when a large framed man in a tuxedo made his way into the kitchen. The man had moved so quickly and quietly that Stacy was a bit startled, her tea almost spilling over the brim of her cup. He kept his distance from Kayla, looking first at her and then Stacy and finally at Alfred. The cool gaze didn't seem to bother the butler any as he shrugged and wiped a stray spot of tea from the marble counter top.

"Kayla." The man stated.

"Bruce." She simply stated back.

There was no hug or affection between the two in their exchange. Simply an unsaid acknowledgement that she was there again after being gone. The exchange was awkward to witness.

"This is Stacy," Kayla advised, "She saved me. Got me off the road before he could get me. I did see him in the side mirror as we drove off. Stacy will likely need a new car for her protection - just in case the license plates were still visible."

Bruce nodded and didn't ask who he was for the time being, seeming just to trust that Kayla understood what she was talking about. "Well then Stacy, let Alfred grab your VIN number. We'll simply put your car under my name and you can select something out of my collection. How does that sound to you."

Stacy's eyes got wide in shock. She needed a new car but this was perhaps a little too generous… but then again, this was the richest man in Gotham and if her reward for finding Kayla would be a new car, then so be it. "That would be wonderful Mr. Wayne." She said barely above a whisper.

"Excellent, Alfred if you could help Miss Anderson get situated I would greatly appreciate it." Bruce turned back to Kayla. "We'll talk shortly. For now, just make yourself comfortable. I believe your old room is made up just as it was."

"Actually," Kayla said, looking at Bruce earnestly this time. "I'd prefer to stay downstairs."

"That will be fine. Finish up your meal. I'll let your brother know you're home. I'm sure he'll be down shortly." Bruce advised before disappearing out of the kitchen in that same eerily silent way.

"I'm going to see Miss Anderson out," Alfred advised, "Will you be alright while I'm gone?"

Kayla nodded in confirmation. Her nerves were shot but she was good at hiding it. "Thank you Al. And thank you Stacy for helping me home."

Stacy smiled warmly, "You're very welcome. Take care."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After finishing her oatmeal, Kayla made her way down to the Batcave by memory. It didn't seem quite as large as she remembered, but then again she was only 9 years old the last time she was here. Everything seems larger when you're small. Although she was still physically small, in her mind Kayla knew she had more skills and knowledge than most kids twice her age. Three years of mercenary training will do that - every day full of drills, and study, and hardships most civilians would never face.

She was glad for it to be over.

Kayla found her way down the old path to the med-bay and chose that for her safe room for the night. Not that she honestly thought the mercenary would come after her now that she was with Wayne; but she wanted the comfort of knowing that the Batman's protection was all around her now. The Batcave wasn't exactly easy to get into either… in fact, Kayla was surprised she still had access through the back chamber.

Since her chase through the woods had occurred, Kayla's adrenaline had dropped significantly. With the addition of the warm oatmeal provided by Alfred, her body and mind had revealed they were both exhausted. Kayla located a spare sheet in the med-bay and curled up on one of the gurney's, letting sleep take her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey sleepy head."

Kayla was still half asleep, hadn't even bothered to open her eyes but she would know that voice anywhere.

"Hi Dick." She whispered back, squinting open her eyes under the now bright lights of the med-bay ceiling. She looked at those blue eyes that matched her own and smiled.

"Heard you had a rough 3 years."

"You could say that.' She sighed.

"Feel like talking or sleeping?" Dick asked pointedly, his bubbly personality as bright as ever.

"Sleeping… definitely."

"Alright then," Dick affirmed and threw what she could only assume was a heavy cotton comforter over her thin little sheet. "It gets cold in the cave. I've spent a few nights down here myself."

Her brother always thought of everything. His presence had also made her feel calm and safe - even before the death of their parents, it was always Dick she ran to for support. Kayla suddenly realized how much his current closeness meant and didn't want to lose it. "Stay down here with me tonight?" She pleaded, reaching out for his hand.

With a goofy smile he responded, "I just knew you missed me." He then grabbed the other gurney, sliding it up against Kayla's and moved himself under the other half of the comforter after kicking off his shiny shoes Alfred had picked out for the party. "I know I missed you."

"You're so sappy." Kayla whined before falling back asleep, but this time in the safety of her brother's arms.


End file.
